Brickoli - Collection
by KoldPredator88
Summary: A series of Brickoli stories collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again everyone! About time, uh? Well, I decided to bring you some Brickoli because I love them too much! And for the first time I have nothing else to say here… Enjoy! ^^**

 **#BrickoliFTW**

* * *

It was almost hour for Riley to wake up. In the Head Quarters, everyone were still sleeping… everyone but Fear: indeed, the raw nerve was on Dream Duty.

"Oh, finally this scary night is almost over." said Fear, holding a mug of tea. That was the fourth mug since he started the Dream Duty.

"Good morning, Fear!" greeted Joy. She literally jumped downstairs to reach Fear.

"So, how it was this Dream Duty?" asked Joy, holding Fear's shoulder.

"Well, apart the darkness, the boring dreams and the end of my supplies of tea… I shall say it was pretty good!" said Fear, looking at the screen.

"There's nothing hard to do in Dream Duty. You're such a baby." said Anger, walking downstairs and reading his daily newspaper.

"For once I agree with the brick: you're a crybaby." laughed Disgust.

Fear said nothing but sighed in sadness for himself.

"Guys! Stop offending Fear! He tries his best on this job."

"His best? Really, Joy? Maybe you should stay a night with the stupid nerve before to speak such a word." said Anger, sitting on the couch to read.

"Exactly! He is too scared to do half a thing."

Anger said nothing, but laughed at Disgust's words.

"ENOUGH! Anger, tonight you'll go on Dream Duty… with Fear!" Joy said. Fear and Anger stared at her.

Joy, what the hell are you talking about!? In Dream Duty with Anger? He will kill me!" whispered Far to Joy.

"No, he won't kill you… if he kills you, I'll punish him." smiled Joy.

"There is NO WAY! I won't stay in Dream Duty with that crybaby." offended Anger.

"Well, you are… you are… a brick!" replied Fear.

"How did you just call me?" Anger walked closer to Fear, preparing his fists."

"Guys, I think it's time to stop now." said Disgust.

"Where is Sadness?"asked Joy, interrupting Fear and Anger.

"Probably she's still sleeping." said Anger.

"And what if she's DEAD!?" panicked Fear, but he has been stopped by Anger's fist.

"No, no, I'm here." said a voice. It was Sadness, slowly coming downstairs.

"Good morning, Sadness… uh, is there something wrong?" asked Joy to Sadness.

"There is always something wrong in the life, Joy… always."

"Wow… if she's not sad, she is super-depressed." said Disgust in a sarcastic tone.

All the Emotions walked toward the command console: Riley would wake up in a moment. Fear and Anger had still some tensions between them. Joy, Sadness and Disgust were annoyed by them, because Fear and Anger disagrees in everything. Riley woke up and she was ready to eat her breakfast. There it was no school that day. **(A.N September is almost here, Sadness is taking over…)**

Okay, crew! It's time to eat cookies!" said Joy enthusiastic.

"Hopefully, no integral cookies or I'll get mad!"

"I hope that this day will rain..."

Everyone stared at Sadness.

"OK, I'll just pretend that I heard nothing." said Anger in disbelief. But it was normal after all: she is Sadness.

Riley was ready to eat her breakfast with Joy's happiness. She loves cookies. Riley stood up from her bed, arrived downstairs, and started to prepare the breakfast. She grabbed a mug, some milk and…

"Ew, integral cookies," said Riley disgusted, as she saw the cookies. "Mom! Why we do have integral cookies?" asked Riley.

"Only integral cookies? I forgot to buy them yesterday." said Jill, from somewhere in the house.

"OK, I guess today no chocolate." sighed Riley.

* * *

"Me and my mouth..." chuckled Disgust, but nervous at the same time.

"But we have to eat something or Riley will starve! I don't wanna think about that!" cried Fear. He hided behind Joy.

"It's okay, Fear. We won't starve." smiled Joy, trying to calm Fear.

"Come on, you coward! We'll eat those cookies. We have to eat something."

Disgust got alerted as she heard Anger's words.

"No way, brickhead! We won't eat those sick cookies. Do I have to choke you?" Disgust was pretty mad: if she would eat those cookies, Riley would be poisoned.

"The person who will choke me it's not born yet!" Their faces meet. They were mad.

"Please guys, chill out," said Joy. "Fear, take Disgust away." Fear grabbed Disgust, in order to not cause a riot between Disgust and Anger. Joy did so.

"But Riley shall eat something, right?" commented Sadness, watching the scene.

"Mmm… we should vote and see if Riley should eat or not." suggested Joy.

"Joy, no! We'll eat, no conditions!" Anger moved all the Emotions from the console, but he got stopped by Disgust.

"No way! We won't eat that thing." shouted Disgust, trying to move Anger from the console.

"Do you want to starve? Move away, princess!"

Sadness, Fear and Joy were watching the entire scene and started a chat to each other, while Disgust and Anger were arguing.

"So… what do you think?" asked Joy to Fear and Sadness.

"I think we have to wait a little bit. Mom would never let us eat that kind of cookies." Sadness shared her opinion.

"Yes, what she said." smiled the raw nerve while Anger and Disgust's conversation was still loud.

"I think there is something else between them."

Joy moved away Anger and Disgust only to ask to them something.

"Guys, you're arguing a lot… Anger, what do you think when you look at Disgust?" asked Joy with a big big smile.

"Joy? What do you mean? She is pret-pretty disgusting." said Anger, blushing, while Joy walked behind him.

"And you, Disgust?"

"He is the ugliest thing I've ever seen." laughed Disgust.

"Joy, I can smell love 10 kilometers away!" Fear took part to Joy's theory.

"Love between them? They can't stay away from each other." smiled Sadness.

"WHAT!? I hate him!"

"Are-you-sure?" Joy was annoying Anger and Disgust but the other Emotions, including her, were having a lot of fun.

"Joy, don't make me laugh. I mean have you seen her? She is so outdated with the fashion things."

"Wow Anger, good luck, pal!" said Fear. Joy, Sadness and Fear ran away from there.

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY-ABOUT ME!?" Disgust was ready to punch Anger.

Anger gulped. "May God rest my soul..."

 _Later, that night…_

"Well, that happened."

"Wow, you hurt him pretty bad."

"Is he alright?"

"See Disgust? You wouldn't be so worried for him."

"I said I don't love him." but Disgust was blushing madly.

Disgust and Joy were in Anger's room. They were waiting him to wake up.

"Oh, I think he's waking up. Don't hurt your boyfriend, Disgust!" winked Joy.

"Ew, you mean my enemy." denied Disgust.

"Anger, we'll wait you downstairs for your Dream Duty with Fear, alright? Alright."

The two Emotions exited from Anger's room.

" _Wow, if I was tough! Maybe I should… nah! She'll get over it."_ thought Anger, in the bed.

Anger stood up from his bed and started to walk around his room, thinking deeply at Joy's joke. Was he in love with her?

" _Now I should do this Dream Duty with the idiot."_

Anger opened the door and made his way to the main room. He found Fear preparing 3-4 tea mugs. The room was already dark and the other Emotions were in their rooms.

"Hey Anger. Would you like some tea?" when Anger reached Fear, he asked if he would like tea.

"No, I just want to stand here and watch these stupid dreams, and hopefully…! No annoying commercials."

Fear grabbed a chair for Anger. The two Emotions sat on the chairs and started to talk, while dreams were playing from Dream Productions.

"So… why these dreams are so stupid?" asked Anger.

"Well, I think that too sometimes. I got over that."

"Yea? I bet you're annoyed of these stupid Dream Duties."

"Yes, but sometimes Joy comes down here." answered Fear. He sipped also from the tea mug.

"Joy? She likes to do Dream Duties even when it's not her turn? Wow, that's new to me."

"She helps me to not die from boredom."

"Well, maybe I went too far with Disgust." chuckled Anger.

"Wow, I saw that: she gets mad, you should know this."

"I know, but it was worth trying..."

"Worth trying what do you mean? Do you like to see her mad?"

"A lot." said Anger, looking at the screen but he was actually daydreaming.

Fear said nothing but he thought: _"I knew it! He has a crush! A crush!"_

"You know what? Go to talk to her. You should apologize to her."

"You know what? A raw nerve just asked for his gravestone."

Fear gulped but he tried anyways.

"OK, go to talk to her. If you go, I'll take care of this Dream Duty."

"That's a good deal."

Anger stood up from the chair and ran upstairs and, instead to head to Disgust's room, he headed to his room. But something stopped him from opening his doorknob.

" _Fear's right: I shall apologize."_

His look returned on the green Emotion's door. He knocked while he was blushing madly.

"Disgust? Can I come in?" he asked.

"Anger? What do you want?

"Unless you don't wanna see me on the ground to say sorry, I'll go away..." he chuckled.

"Wait… you can open the door."

Anger did so and he saw Disgust sitting on a chair in front of her mirror.

"So, where do you want to start, brickhead?" asked Disgust. She finished to remove her make-up.

" _God, she's another person without all those things on her face."_ thought Anger.

"I want to say SORRY for being 'offensive' in your feelings." Anger was disgusted from his own mouth.

"And?"

"And I am such a gigantic idiot that understands nothing about fashion."

"Good job, Anger. But shouldn't you be on Dream Duty?" asked Disgust.

"Let's say I had a deal with the purple idiot." he smiled.

"Well, thanks for being honest at least." Disgust came closer to him and kissed Anger on the forehead.

"Shh..." winked Disgust.

"I-I should g-go now." he closed the door and started to think.

" _Did she really do that!? I should confess now. This is the moment."_

But Anger didn't do that and he went downstairs with Fear.

The raw nerve was surprised when he saw Anger coming downstairs toward the console.

"Anger? What are you doing down here?"

"Just shut up and go to your room! I need to think alone..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"There is always something wrong. Now go away!" growled Anger

Fear gulped and ran upstairs, in order to not make mad Anger.

Anger sat on the chair and started to watch a few of dreams alone.

 _ **When you love someone and you're too afraid to confess it…**_

* * *

 **Yes, I'm sorry, this was shorter than my usual. I don't know when I'll publish another story but don't worry, it'll be longer than this. XD**

 **See you next time! :)**


	2. Lunch

**Alright, welcome back to some Brickoli! I'm just too addicted form this pairing, I love them a lot. So, I changed my story called "Brickoli (provisional)" in "Brickoli – Collection", which it consists in a series of one-shot/two-shots stories between Anger and Disgust. This means also that it will not be all-Romance but also Friendship or others. Each story is SEPARATED form the previous one, unless two-shots. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was lunch time and Riley was getting ready for eat a delicious meal. Even the Emotions couldn't wait more for lunch time. But if Riley has to eat, Disgust would be there to check her breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Finally! This is the most important moment of the day!" said Joy, bouncing all around the console.

Disgust was waiting, impatient to see what Riley was going to eat. Anger was keeping an eye on the screen and another one on his newspaper: dessert is always around the corner. Fear was helping Joy to check everything it would be too gross looking, on a list. Sadness was not caring much: eating is always eating after all.

"I think we are ready, Joy! We just have to wait our lunch."

"Wait a second, Joy: why this should be the most important meal of the day?" asked Sadness. She was pretty sure that Joy made a mistake.

"It's well known that if you don't eat your lunch, you won't get enough energy to face the day!" she raised her arms.

"Joy, that's the breakfast." corrected Disgust.

"I can confirm." spoke Anger from the couch.

"I knew that, Mr. Smarty Pants. It's just that I love lunch for one specific reason." said Joy, with a little grin.

"Which is?" asked Fear.

Joy said nothing but winked at the raw nerve.

"Uh..."

Joy winked again, staring at Anger and Disgust.

"Oh, OK!" Fear winked too.

"What are you talking about, guys?" asked Sadness, which saw Joy winking.

"Nothing out of normal, Sadness… trust me."

"If you say so..." she walked away a few meters and then, she lied on the ground.

Joy sat on the couch to speak with Anger, while Disgust and Fear were close to the console.

"So, what's up, Anger?" asked Joy to her co-worker.

"Nothing much, and you?" said Anger, still staring at his newspaper.

"Let's just say I got a thing in mind for you two." she caught Anger's attention.

"Wait, what? Who and what do you mean by 'for you two'? Is this another one of your stupid plans?" asked Anger, pretty upset.

"Exactly, but this will help you a lot." she finished and she walked toward the console with Fear and Disgust. Sadness was still a few meters away form the console, on the ground as her usual, but she would come to see the lunch.

" _What she meant by with those words..."_ thought Anger deeply, while reading.

"Disgust! Hey! How's going?" asked Joy about Disgust's condition.

"Good, but I'm a little bit nervous." she said, watching the screen with concentration.

"Nervous? Does someone here makes you nervous?" she chuckled without be heard.

"Yes. Anger makes me nervous."

" _Yes, I knew it!_ And why he makes you so nervous? Have you something for him?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yes-No! It's just that he would go through-"

"He would go through everything for you." interrupted Joy.

Disgust rolled her eyes in annoyance, but also blushing a little bit.

"No, Joy! He would go through everything to eat the dessert…" Disgust signed Joy to come closer.

"Broccoli!" whispered Disgust, trying to not to think at her enemy.

"Oh, that's right, but tell me something."

Disgust was listening with attention.

"I know the way you act with Anger." she grinned.

"And?" she was already annoyed by Joy.

"And there is only one theory!

"Please, don't-" Disgust was face-palming herself.

"Everyone knows that you got something for Anger." she finished.

"Are you trying to go to the hospital or something, Joy?"

"Oh, no." she giggled.

"Why do I have such an annoying co-worker like you…?"

"Let me correct your words."

"There is nothing that needs to be corrected, Joy." she rolled her eyes.

"Let me speak, okay? 'Why do I have such an amazing, caring, happy and friendly co-worker like you…?' Corrected." she said.

"What are you talking about? I was still checking things." Fear wanted to know.

"Oh, nothing but Disgust's crush, you know." winked Joy.

* * *

Riley was sitting on a chair, ready to eat her lunch. It was a hot day of Summer and Riley, after that lunch, would go to hang out with a few of friends.

"Hey mom, what will we eat? I'm starving." joked Riley.

"Wait a second, you'll see it in a while." said Jill.

"Riley, how many of you will be tonight?" asked Joy's dad, very curious.

"Me, Jordan, and other 2-3 guys."

"Mm… are you and Jordan-"

"No, dad." interrupted Riley.

"But maybe you-"

"No, dad." Riley interrupted twice.

"And what if he-"

"No, dad." Riley interrupted and denied every theory for three times.

"You know what? If I was you, a boyfriend like Jordan would be so cool!"

Riley said nothing but she remained in shock when she saw her dad daydreaming. **(A.N Yes, that was necessary :3)**

"Alright, lunch is ready. Enjoy the Spaghetti! _Because you won't enjoy later."_ said Jill.

* * *

"Finally! And I see we're eating Spaghetti." Sadness stood up from the ground.

"Do you like Spaghetti, kiddo? I'll make you those later… if I want."

"Of course you would, Anger. At least Spaghetti doesn't sucks very much. That's a good start."

"Couldn't agree more."

"I'm afraid a little bit." said Fear anxiously.

"What are you afraid about, purple thing?" Anger reached the console too. Now everyone was there.

"What if she gets choked by Spaghetti?" he hided under the console.

" _Why am I even listening to him…?"_ thought Anger in annoyance.

"No, Fear. Just relax and don't bother about Riley, Disgust is here for this." smiled Joy, helping Fear to stand up.

"Exactly." said Disgust, still watching the screen.

"Hey Joy, when will we eat the dessert?" asked Sadness, with a light in her eyes.

"The dessert is coming, trust me." answered Anger.

"But where it is the dessert, there is always…" stated Fear

"Broccoli!" finished Disgust.

"Guys, it looks like Riley is almost done with the Spaghetti. We want the dessert!" announced the teardrop. Just like Anger, she was waiting…

"I've seen such good desserts, but I got a feeling about this one?" dreamed Anger.

"A feeling? Explain yourself." asked Disgust.

"This will be a good or a big one." he answered.

"Call me when you're done." Sadness walked toward the manuals.

 _Some moments later…_

Riley finished to eat the Spaghetti. All the Emotions took a little break, but Disgust and Anger refused to rest.

* * *

"OK, Riley…" said Riley's mother. She placed a plate with broccoli.

"Mom, why?" said Riley disappointed.

"Because it's healthy and you'll eat them. Otherwise..." she recommended.

"No dessert." continued Riley's dad.

Now it was a tough choice: eat the broccoli and then get poisoned but a good dessert, or don't get poisoned but no dessert? Anger and Disgust were on it.

Riley was watching at her plate. It wasn't easy for her. This is one of the hardest choices that a person could ever get in his life.

"Riley, it's easy. It's just broccoli, it's not the worst thing in the world… maybe it is, but it's healthy at least. Bill encouraged his daughter.

"Just think to the dessert, honey!" suggested Jill.

"I can say one thing: it's not easy." Riley was really fought in that moment.

* * *

"It's easy! Dessert!" shouted Anger.

"What the hell are you talking about? Broccoli are ugly!"

"Just like you!" insulted Anger.

"You what!?" Disgust grabbed Anger, which was trying to make Riley eat broccoli.

"Get off of me!"

Anger pushed Disgust away but she was far from giving up.

"This is my job, not yours!" she shouted.

"But if you can't even do well your job, how can you speak such a word!?" Anger was pushing console levers, Disgust as well, making Riley change idea.

Joy, Sadness and Fear were watching the entire thing.

"Joy, I think this is going too far." warned Fear.

"And if they gets hurt? I can't cry for both."

"No worries, my dear Sadness. This is going exactly as I planned to." said Joy, rubbing her hands.

"As you planned to?"

"Are you trying… that thing?" asked Fear.

Joy said nothing but winked. Sadness and Fear understood Joy's intention.

Disgust and Anger were fighting for the same lever. Anger was pushing the lever form the left and Disgust from the opposite. They both fell on the ground… on each other! Disgust fell on Anger. They remained in silence for a bit.

"Ah, you'll drive me crazy!" sighed Anger, blushing.

"Oh, yes? I hate you too much, you drove me crazy a long time ago!" she stood up from Anger.

Disgust tried again to take over Riley but Anger pushed her on the ground. It WASN'T gentle. Disgust cried for a bit, then she escaped to her room.

"OK, my plan sucks." admitted Joy.

"I don't care, Riley will eat these broccoli and then we'll get the dessert."

Joy, Sadness and Fear walked closer to the console, watching Riley eat broccoli.

"Anger, I don't think this is fair for Disgust." spoke Fear.

"Look at me. Do you think I care something? No."

"True, but you pushed her very heavily." stated Sadness.

Joy and the others didn't take so well Anger's excuses. Finally, Riley was going to eat her dessert. Thanks to Anger, Riley ate broccoli with courage and determination. And finally she was almost ready for the dessert.

"At least we'll eat good!" smiled Fear but he has been slapped by Joy.

"Why?" cried Fear.

"Because of Disgust."

"True." confirmed Sadness.

"I'm ready for this dessert so much!" Anger was happy just like a baby.

 _That night…_

"Good job, everyone… and by everyone I mean Fear and Sadness." said Joy.

"Wait a second, why did you compliment them if they remained on the couch all day long, and not me? Riley ate good and healthy today!" protested Anger.

"You know too well why, Anger." said Fear.

"You've been mean with Disgust." explained Sadness.

Anger remained in silence for a little bit.

"Maybe I went too far but you guys know the importance of the dessert." admitted Anger.

"Maybe you should just say sorry, Anger."

"Sorry? She picked the wrong choice and I should say I'm sorry!? Wow, sounds fair from kilometers!" joked Anger.

"Anger, just do that and don't think about it." motivated Fear.

"We know each other from 12 years. It wouldn't be so good if we're against each other."

"Sadness' right: go apologize." obliged Joy.

"FINE! Fine! I'll do it!" exploded Anger.

"Also because I got Dream Duty." giggled Joy.

Anger walked upstairs to reach Disgust's room.

"Stay there!" added Anger, before to go away in the upstairs.

"See guys? All we have to do now it's rest. Fear and Sadness… thanks for today. Happy night!" complimented Joy to her crew.

"No problem, Joy. Call me if something."

"Sure thing, Fear." she chuckled.

As she finished, Sadness and Fear walked upstairs too. They were pretty tired. Joy was on Dream Duty.

Meanwhile, Anger arrived at the door… Disgust's door. Anger knocked and the green Emotion exited form the door, answering quietly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked not-quietly. She was crying a little bit.

"Disgust… sorry for being such an **[…]** and I want to say that I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you..."

"I know you are but… thanks for coming to apologize." she wiped away her tears.

"There is also another thing, Disgust. I think we should talk more, right?" he said nervously.

"I think that too..." she confessed.

"Indeed! We… we should, you know." said Anger but he continued. "When I see your evil expression… I think it's the best thing in the world." he smiled.

"To be honest? I learned form the best."

"The best?"

"I mean you are the best" explained Disgust.

"Good! We got the same interests… well, apart the fashion stuff that I cannot handle." he joked.

"But one thing that I like is… tormenting Fear." she giggled.

"Well, I gotta sleep now, Disgust. I'm so tired." he yawned.

"Wait a second." she stopped Anger for a hug.

"Hey, don't get any-" Anger has been interrupted by Disgust. She was kissing him.

Anger remained in surprise when he felt Disgust's lips on his lips, but he wanted this. He loved Disgust but Anger was too tough to admit it. Disgust felt something for Anger too, but she's tough as well. Anger returned the kiss, which it lasted a lot… a lot.

"Hooray! That worked! I knew it! I'm a genius!" said a voice in a winning tone. It was Joy. She was watching the entire thing.

"Joy? What are you doing here?" both asked Disgust and Anger, still hugged together.

"How to explain that? I planned everything." she smiled.

"Well… thank you, Joy. Without you I would never confess my love for this green pearl." thanked and complimented Anger.

"Now that we're together, we got a lot of things to talk about, right?" said Disgust?

"Which things?" asked Anger.

"Let me start: you're such a stupid brickhead!" she insulted.

"And that green color makes me sick!" he replied.

"You're so short that your pants are short too!"

"Your face reminds me a clown with all that make-up."

And they both continued for all the night. Joy walked away, headed to the console, and she breathed in satisfaction saying: _"They're just perfect for each other. Now they are just so happy."_


	3. Shouting

**OK, this story was going to be published like 3 days ago… what happened? I've written this 2-3 days ago and, due to my error, I deleted the story… I tried to rewrite it but the previous one came out so good, I don't know about this one. I was so angry! Anyways, sorry for being out so much from FanFiction, I know that some of you were waiting this story and I'm sorry for quitting all of this time. I hope I can bring you 1-2 stories per week, I'll try my best. Enough said, enjoy the chapter! ^^**

* * *

The sun was shining that day in the beautiful, chaotic, but beautiful city of San Francisco. The entire city was still sleeping, but it was early after all – that city is not lazy. The first cars were moving already, someone was already busy or other reasons. It wasn't Riley's case: there it was no school that day. In her home, her parents were still sleeping; even Riley was still in her bed. Moving into her mind, in the Head Quarters, someone was in the main room, watching the little girl's dreams – the thing is that it was bored – Fear was there, with his usual tea in the right hand. His eyes were closing and opening constantly. He was trying his best to stay awake. The purple Emotion was thinking about Joy's words yesterday: "Fear, are you sure you don't want my help in Dream Duty?" she asked, but Fear… "No, Joy, don't worry; I can stay up all the night!", but now Fear regrets those words, he was dying for boredom, which it's normal if you're alone in a situation like that. Fear couldn't resist more: his head fell heavily on the console, and all the tea fell on the ground.

Anger woke up early, it wasn't so common by the brick. Walking downstairs, probably to eat something, he saw Fear, sleeping as his usual. An evil smirk appeared on Anger's face, he had a plan in mind – which it wasn't a great idea – anyways… he was sneaking slowly, trying to reach Fear to scare him. But, for accident, Anger slipped on the tea stain. Indeed, Anger's poor head fell on the ground.

"What!? What was that!?" Fear jumped off form his chair, trying karate moves…

Then, he saw Anger on the ground. Fear was really scared, he thought his co-worker was-

"Oh my God; Anger? Wake up, please!" cried the raw nerve. After staying near Anger for a while, he decided to call help. Without thinking to that twice, Fear ran upstairs, knocking heavily at the first door.

"Disgust! Disgust, please, open this door!" he shouted, knocking without taking a break on Disgust's door.

Then, the green Emotion opened the door.

" _Finally!"_ thought Fear in relief.

Disgust stared at him with the _'what the hell are you doing here'_ look.

"Disgust, a terrible thing has happened! Anger is dead!" he cried, clutching himself.

"WHAT!?" said Disgust in disbelief.

"He's on the ground!" explained Fear, but still too scared.

"I am the only one who can kill him. What are we waiting for!? Let's go!" exclaimed Disgust, running downstairs with Fear. But she rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw Anger cleaning the tea stain.

Anger said nothing but he clapped slowly, with sarcasm. "Good job, Fear," he said. "But really; good job." he continued.

"Wait, let me understand what happened: so you basically ruined my beauty sleep for what? Telling me that this stupid brick is dead when actually it's not!?" she said madly.

"But-" he has been interrupted by Disgust, who slapped him on the cheek.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" cried Fear.

"Maybe because you're not even able to do your Dream Duty," said Anger in annoyance.

"Next time, you shall do Dream Duty with Joy, you can't even do it alone."

Poor Fear: he tries his best in Dream Duty, but-

"Your best isn't enough!" exclaimed Disgust. She walked away, upstairs.

His name was Fear after all, he is even a hard worker, with Joy.

Joy, hearing all of Disgust's complaining, she woke up, and she reached too the main room.

"Good morning, happy team!" she waved, jumping around Fear and Anger.

"Oh, good morning, Joy…" said Fear in a sad tone.

"And good morning to you, Anger!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Wow guys, what do you have this morning? We are the Happy Team!" she encouraged.

Anger and Fear looked at her with different looks. Anger explained the situation.

"This guy right here can't even do Dream Duty, next time you shall control him!"

"But I slept on the last!" said Fear, trying to defend himself.

Joy looked at them discussing, she wasn't even interested to join a discussion in the first, magic lights of the sun. After a while, they asked to themselves a question.

"Where is Sadness?" everyone noticed her absence. Was she still sleeping? She wakes up early. Then, they heard some footsteps, coming form the manual's corner direction. The Emotions decided to investigate. Once they arrived there, they saw Sadness on a chair, reading.

"Uh… hey guys, good morning." she greeted slowly in a sad tone.

"Let me ask you a question, kid: from how much time you were here?" asked Anger in curiosity.

"I'm here from 3 hours, I think." she stated.

"Why didn't you sleep? It's dangerous and scary out there!" said Fear, eating his nails.

Anger looked at him for a second, then his look returned on Sadness.

"Well, aren't you tired?" asked Joy curiously.

"Couldn't sleep tonight anyways," confessed Sadness. "And I've been here the whole time to hear Anger and Fear's conversation." she stated.

"And they both ruined my beauty sleep!" shouted a voice. It was Disgust. She woke up too.

"Ehm, he ruined you beauty sleep." corrected Anger. Disgust said nothing but slapped Anger.

"Why did you do that!?" shouted Anger, holding his burning cheek.

"Because you're both two idiots!"

"Says the queen of idiots!" insulted Anger.

"Brickhead!"

"Broccoli!"

"Stupid short idiot!" said Disgust, trying to hold her barf.

Sadness interrupted them.

"Sorry guys, can you please go to shout somewhere else?" asked Sadness kindly.

They walked past each other, but Joy called Fear.

"Psst, Fear!" she whispered.

"Yes, Joy?" then he came closer to Joy.

"Do you think that Disgust and Anger got a thing for each other?"

"No," he looked at her confused. "I mean, look at how they shout at each other." indicated Fear.

Back to Disgust and Anger, they were still 'shouting'.

"I hate you so much!"

"Same, you green pepperoni!" **(Author Note: citation needed ;D)**

"Stupid brick!" she insulted too. They were both really angry but not giving up.

"Go away!" said Disgust again.

"You can't stay away from me!" Anger closed his mouth with his hands when he realized what he said.

Disgust blushed and for once, everything was quiet. Disgust tried to defend herself.

"I hate you so much, but a lot!"

"Actually you don't!" as he said, Anger blushed.

* * *

"Well, explain me that: I can see them blush from here." said Joy.

"Mm… nah!" refused Fear.

"Oh, alright… I'll go to calm them down… and I'll do something better." winked the star.

Fear was watching while Joy reached Anger and Disgust.

"Guys, guys, guys… please, calm down. You're both great!" said Joy, inviting them to sit on the couch. Joy was between them.

"So, Disgust, what do you think about Anger?" asked Joy firmly.

"Mm… he is the only one who contests my decisions… and it's funny, gotta admit that." confessed Disgust.

Joy looked at her, she was blushing a little bit.

"And you, Anger? What about Disgust?" asked Joy with a big smile.

"Ah… she's the only one who keeps alive my days-" then he slapped himself.

They both blushed a lot… and when I say a lot I mean a lot.

"My work is over." smiled Joy, leaving them alone on the couch.

"You know what… you aren't that bad, after all." said Anger, without looking at her.

"Thank you..." she looked on the ground.

Fear was looking at that scene, thinking: _"Maybe Joy was right..."_. They were compatible for each other: the same cold personality. Joy was next to Fear.

"Do you see that?" asked Joy, smiling.

"Yup… and congratulations." complimented Fear.

"Modestly..." giggled Joy.

But the situation wasn't going as Joy planned. Indeed, after a while, they started to shout again at each other.

"Mm, I don't care about you!" barked Anger.

"Oh, yes, you care!" she answered back.

And they were shouting almost for all day long…

 _Later, that night…_

Finally the day was over. Riley was pretty tired and the Emotions were deciding for Dream Duty.

"Alright, let's see who has to do the Dream Duty." said Joy.

"Should we sort that?" asked Sadness.

"No, I'm always unlucky." said Fear.

"Come on, lanky idiot! I wanna sort this."

"Hope you get a long Dream Duty, Anger." said Disgust sarcastically.

"Nice as always..." said Anger in annoyance.

They made the stick challenge. Whoever picked the shortest stick from Joy's hand, it was a night of Dream Duty. With everyone's surprise, Disgust picked up the shortest one.

"I had a feeling about that." confessed Sadness.

"Yes, me too!" giggled Fear, bu he has been slapped again by Disgust.

"What have I done to deserve that?" cried Fear again.

"Ah… well, let's do this..."

"Disgust, you got full access to my tea supplies." said Fear gently.

"Uh, thank you, maybe I can forgive you for ruining my beauty sleep this morning." she smiled.

And Disgust was there, preparing tea for herself while the other Emotions gave her the good night. Everyone disappeared upstairs, entering into their rooms. Anger was watching her sitting on the chair, with a tea mug in her hand. Then, the brick disappeared too into his room.

"This will be a long night..."

The next day Anger woke up early. A little bit because he couldn't sleep since yesterday, and a little bit because of Disgust's Dream Duty. It was a new shiny day on the chaotic, beautiful, but chaotic city of San Francisco. Disgust was sleeping too on the console, she fell on the last. Just like Fear, the tea fell on the ground. Anger came downstairs, to make the same joke to Disgust. Anger sneaked behind her, but he slipped on the tea stain.

"What was that!?" and then Disgust saw Anger on the ground.

"Oh my God, are you OK?" she was very worried. She was even scared when she shook Anger's body without response. She even started to cry.

"Anger? Please, wake up!" she tried and tried.

"Please, Anger! You're everything I got!" her tears were falling on Anger's body.

"I've always wanted to say this to you: I don't actually hate you, you are the best around here!" she cried even loudly.

"Please!"

"Ow… what happened?" said Anger disoriented.

"You're alive!" she hugged Anger without leaving him.

Anger hugged back.

"What did you hear?" she blushed.

"Uh, like 'Please, wake up' and nothing else."

Disgust sighed in relied when she heard those words.

Anger stood up. He wasn't that hurt after all. But everything is explained when a evil grin appeared on his face…


End file.
